


Fire and Ice

by chibi_zoe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles meets a familiar man in the sauna room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Title: Fire and Ice  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Miles x Scar  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Miles meets a familiar man in the sauna room.

Major Miles opens the door and steps into the small, dimly lit room. The air is heavy with moisture and the blanketing steam obscures the features of rooms’ single occupant, who leans forward and ladles more water onto the hot rocks, which hiss violently and release thick clouds of white steam, effectively concealing them from each other. 

Removing the small modesty towel from around his waist, Miles lays it out on the bench opposite his silent sauna companion, and then lies down upon it. The damp heat relaxes his tight muscles and he releases a small sigh of satisfaction at the blissful sensation.

He can hear the man on the other bench moving about restlessly, as if he can’t get comfortable, and tries in vain to block out the sounds of bare skin shifting against damp wood. 

“Major Miles?” The voice sounds vaguely familiar, and in an effort to place who it is, Miles opens one red eye to peer ineffectively through the veiling steam. 

“Yes.” He says simply when he fails to discern more about the other man than a vague shadowy outline. He doesn’t sit up as he is confident of his ability to defend himself should the other man prove to be hostile, but he tenses himself minutely in preparation.

“I didn’t expect to meet you here.” 

Miles stays silent, but watches closely as the other man rises slowly to his feet and moves closer. With each step, the steam thins and Miles can discern more details about his companion.

The first thing that he notices is that the other man is bigger than he is; both taller and broader, and that the other man has a very familiar combination of tanned skin and pale hair. A certain realisation makes itself known deep in his gut and he sits up as the scarred-faced Ishvalan takes the final step out of the shrouding steam.

Red eyes lock onto red eyes as sweat beads on their naked bodies. Miles’s heart thumps in his chest and he licks his lips. Scar’s gaze drops from his and follows the motion of his tongue. A drop of sweat slowly slides down Miles’s spine and between the cheeks of his ass as he watches Scar watch him. 

“Your words inspired me.” Scar says mildly as Miles allows his hungry gaze to wander leisurely down over the other man’s impressive musculature until he is literally eye to eye with a rapidly hardening cock rising from colourless pubic hair. 

“They did?” He knows that he doesn’t sound particularly intelligent right now, but he’s finding it hard to think through the rising lust heating his blood. He slowly raises his sweaty hand and palms the throbbing length bobbing in front of his face.

“Yes,” Scar’s voice is more than slightly ragged, “so much so that I’d like to join you in your efforts.” Miles’s mind locks onto the word ‘join’ and his heart thump a wild tattoo in his chest. Tilting his head back to look the scarred man in the eyes, Miles lowers his other hand into his lap and wraps his fingers firmly around his own rising length.

He jerks both hands at the same time, and groans loudly in concert with Scar, who moves both of his own hands to rest firmly on Miles’s shoulders. The air between them is thick with the scent of male arousal and their heavy breathing is echoing strangely in the lingering steam.

Slowing his hands minutely, Miles leans forwards and licks a long stripe up Scar’s thick cock, before sucking on the bulbous head. His hands have not stilled their motion, and his fingers bump his chin as he bobs as far down as he can manage. Within his slick grasp, his own cock surges and he groans around the length filling his throat. 

Bobbing and sucking and moaning, Miles loses himself in the erotic sensations, ignoring the way that Scar’s fingers are digging painfully into his shoulders as the larger man clearly edges closer and closer to orgasm. His own balls are drawn up tight against his body and it’s only strength of will that is preventing his own climax from peaking.

He can feel it as Scar’s body erupts, the way that his muscles tighten, they way that his length throbs wildly in Miles’s mouth, and then Scar’s rasping groan of completion echoes in his ears as a torrent of bitter liquid shoots down his throat.

Swallowing rapidly, Miles tugs desperately at his own leaking length. It doesn’t take very long, and he nearly chokes around Scar’s cock, which is still filling his mouth, as his release splatters onto the other man’s long bare legs.

They separate slowly, and Miles slumps back onto his towel wordlessly patting the bench beside him as he pants for breath. Scar nods tersely, but disappears into the diminishing steam cloud for a moment, before reappearing with both his towel and the water dipper. 

Scar splashes water onto the heated rocks as Miles idly admires the shape of his toned ass and ponders what it would be like to plunge himself into the tight confines of that burly body. He watches back muscles ripple as the other man stands up straight and licks his lips at the sight of clearly defined abdominals as Scar turns to face him once again.

There is a heavy silence between them for a long moment, before Scar lays his towel down against the wall beside Miles’s, and proceeds to crawl onto it and lay down on his belly.

Miles’s eyes travel along the length of the other man’s spine, admiring the way that the sweat highlights the muscles on his back and arms, and the way that it makes his tattoos jump to life. He reaches out and runs his hand along the same path that his eyes took, and grins as Scar moans at his actions.

Sliding his hand down to the swell of the man’s buttocks, Miles fondles the muscular flesh for a long moment.

“You wish to join with me in my endeavours?” he asks slowly as he slips a finger between the sweaty cheeks.

“Yes.” Scar is nothing if not sure of himself, and Miles grins as the man thrusts back against his probing finger and groans loudly.

“Yes Major.” Miles says as he lowers his head to lick the salty sweat from the larger man’s back, before rising to his knees. He shuffles around until he is kneeling between Scar’s thighs.

“Yes Major.” Scar repeats breathlessly as Miles grasps hold of his hips and pulls upwards until the other man is kneeling on the bench before him.

He runs one hand down the sweaty back towards the short white hairs at the nape of Scar’s neck, and the other down the cleft of the man’s ass. They both groan as Miles’s thumb slowly pushes into Scar’s body and begins to stretch him.

His hair is sticking to his neck and sweat is running into his eyes by the time he extracts his finger and shuffles forwards. He slots his cock into the pink pucker and slowly pushes forwards. The man is tight, not as tight as a virgin, but close, and Miles can’t help but wonder how long it has been since Scar last did this.

Allowing an incoherent moan to echo around the small room, Miles thrusts forwards until his balls impact the spread cheeks of his partner. Scar groans and pushes back against him, and Miles tightens his grip on the man’s neck. 

Their sweaty bodies slide easily against each other and their panting breaths intermingle with the remaining steam. Miles varies the angle and depth of his thrusts until the other man is a groaning mass of bliss beneath him.

Feeling close to the edge himself, Miles reaches around Scar’s body and grasps hold of his neglected erection. He jerks it quickly and roughly, enjoying the way that the others’ body tightens even further around him. 

Miles can feel Scar’s orgasm as it rolls inexorably through his body; the way that his body trembles and clamps down impossibly tightly on Miles’s invading cock, and the way that his own cock pulses and throbs before releasing a thin stream of semen all over Miles’s hand. It is enough to push Miles to his own completion and he shudders as he spends himself deeply inside of the other man.

They stay pressed against each other as they slowly regain their breaths, before Miles carefully withdraws. Scars body gapes obscenely for a long moment before the man slumps down onto his towel, shielding himself from Miles’s view. 

Sighing regretfully, Miles shuffles around and lies down next to his exhausted partner. He can feel the intense heat radiating from the other man where their bodies touch, and inches even closer until they are literally pressed together. Scar mumbles something in a low voice that Miles doesn’t catch, and then rolls over onto his side and drapes a tattooed arm over Miles’s body, drawing him back to rest flush against the muscular chest. Miles smiles happily and closes his eyes, completely relaxed.


End file.
